


Life Itself

by BurntBaguettes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MYCT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gay, Homies, Homosexual, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnap, glass animals - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntBaguettes/pseuds/BurntBaguettes
Summary: Sapnap and Dream had always been the best of friends since they were small children. And as they get older and older they realize they have feelings for each other. Sapnap really liked to play music and Dream liked to play sports, so they went on two very separate pathways during high school. After high school Sapnap got a job at a music store, so he could save up for college. Dream on the other hand lived in his mom's basement and wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with his life. After a while of not seeing each other, they meet up to move Dream out of his mother's basement, so he doesn't just spend the rest of his life down there. Dream moved in with Sapnap and Sapnap convinced him to get a job at the nearest gym and he did.  Soon after Dream and Sapnap realized their love for each other. Will they both be too scared to ask the other out? Or will they both stay silent for the rest of their lives on the topic of love? Yeah. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the song life itself by glass animals because I love that song so much. And it's twelve in the morning.

Hi, welcome this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. And feel free to request if you want. But I only do fluff, because my heart can't take pain right now. /) have a nice day and stay safely hydrated.

Third-person

“Your father has work in the morning so you have to keep it down,” Dream’s mother told both boys. The two nodded their heads as they understood, but in reality, they didn’t. They were just clueless five years olds, who weren’t too sure about what the world had to offer them. Dream grabbed Sapnap’s hand and lead him up the staircase and into his bedroom. Dream shut the door behind the two of them. 

“Sorry, we can’t make a lot of noise. Daddy has stupid work in the morning,” Dream said as he stomped and stammered around his room. Sapnap just gasped and Dream turned around and looked at him confused. 

“Mommy says stupid is a bad word,” Sapnap said as he looks at his best friend, Dream. 

“Your mommy isn’t here right now, so we can say whatever we’d like,” Dream teased and Sapnap just looked at him confused. 

“I don’t think my mommy wants me saying those bad words, so you can say them but I won’t,” Sapnap said as he sat on Dream’s lightning McQueen bed. Dream was a bad influence on Sapnap and it showed. But no matter what happened they would still be best friends. Sapnap looked outside. It was around six in the nighttime or a little later than that. He wasn’t quite sure. 

“What are you looking at?” Dream asked Sapnap as he sat right next to him on his bed. They were curious five-year-olds, so everything was interesting to them. 

“The moon,” Sapnap simply said and the two of them looked at the moon and the night sky together. They sat in silence, the only thing that could be heard was the fish tank in Dream’s room. Nobody knew exactly why it was there because there had never been any fish in it. But it was there. 

“There are so many beautiful stars out tonight,” Sapnap said as he looked out the window in awe. His parents would never let him stay up late enough to see the night sky, so this was very cool to him. 

“You are my star,” Dream said with a smile as he hugged Sapnap. Sapnap hugged back with a smile. The two were very close so they shared hugs and cuddles every day and sometimes even a platonic kiss on the face cheek. Dream tackled Sapnap onto the bed with a laugh. They were just innocently wrestling as kids do. But of course, Dream’s mother walked in on them having a wrestling match and thought it was something else. 

“Get off of him,” She said, breaking up all of the fun they were having, Dream did so and just looked at her confused. 

“Why?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. She sighed and rubbed his temples, she couldn’t deal with all these stupid questions from a five-year-old right now. 

“Because it’s wrong,” She said, not really wanting to go into detail. 

“Why?” Dream asked, in the normal annoying small child voice. She sighed and sat down on the bed with the two of them. 

“Because two males and two females should never be together,” She said, she was raised in a Christian household, and that’s what she was taught. Both Sapnap and Dream just looked at her confused. 

“Then why can you and daddy be together?” Dream asked confusedly. 

“Because we aren’t gay. Let’s not talk about this anymore. Why don’t I call Sapnap’s mom and she can come to pick him and up and you can invite Claire over instead?” She asked and Dream just looked at her as if he had just seen a ghost or something. 

“No. Claire is yucky. Sapnap is mine and he is staying here,” Dream said as he clung onto Sapnap like his life depended on it. Dream’s mother just sighed. She then smiled. Sapnap and Dream were only five, but she knew they would have an everlasting bond that would develop more and more over time. Screw what her family had taught her, she was going to let Dream do what he wanted and not be controlling. 

“Well you boys don’t be up late because you have school in the morning,” Katie, what I will name Dream’s mom, said and she walked out and headed to bed. Sapnap and Dream smiled at one another. Sapnap cupped Dream’s face with his hands. So many pretty freckles littered his face. 

“You have stars on your face,” Sapnap coed as he continued to look at the night sky and then at Dream’s face and then back at the sky. He could do this forever. 

“They are ugly,” Dream said, he had gotten made fun of in class and outside of school, because of his freckles, and that’s why he hated them.

“No, they are not! They are so pretty,” Sapnap said and Dream blushed. Sapnap continued telling him about how his freckles are magnificent. No matter how many times Dream told Sapnap that his freckles were funny-looking or ugly, Sapnap stayed persistent and told them they were beautiful. After a while, their bickering had finally come to an end. They both had rested their heads upon Dream’s pillows and they were just about ready to sleep. 

“Hey, Sappy? What do you want to be when you grow up?” Dream asked him with a small smile. 

“I want to be a musician, work at a music store or be a singer or popstar,” Sapnap said and Dream nodded his head. He had it all figured out at age five. 

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” Sapnap asked with a yawn. Dream thought a bit and then said something. 

“I have no clue what I want to do or be, but all I know is  **I want to spend the rest of my life with you** .”

**Ya, that's about it. If anybody actually reads this, you request if you want. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. And feel free to request if you want. But I only do fluff, because my heart can't take pain right now. /) have a nice day and stay safely hydrated.**


	2. In The Basement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's in his mother's basement lol.

**Hi, welcome this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. And feel free to request if you want. But I only do fluff, because my heart can't take pain right now. /) have a nice day and stay safely hydrated.**

Third-person

As the years went by Sapnap and Dream strayed farther and farther apart. They both did their own thing in high school.

"You sound really good," Dream said as he leaned against the door frame of the music room. Sapnap looked up.

"Aww, thank you," He said, and Dream went to go sit next to him. He pulled up one of those foldable chairs that had been pushed to the side and he sat down in it. Sapnap was just playing the drums like he did every day after school and it sounded great. After a while, he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Dream asked in a questioning tone of voice. Sapnap put the drumsticks down on the table.

"Well, I just wanted to talk, because we haven't done that in a while," Sapnap said and Dream nodded. They really hadn't talked in a while. They were still best friends of course and nothing could change that, but Sapnap was busy with school work and playing instruments and doing stuff like that. Dream played sports and that made up for him not doing the best in most of his classes.

"How was the game last night? I heard that you play really well," Sapnap said as he brushed some of his hair behind his ear with his hand. Dream laughed.

"I did alright, but we won the game. It was a bummer you weren't there. You are my good luck charm," Dream says with another laugh and Sapnap just shakes his head.

"Football is so boring, so I will never come to one of the games," Sapnap says with a smile. Dream just shrugs his shoulders and leans back.

"Suit yourself," He simply said. The bell rang. It was time to leave the school before you got the boot.

"I'll see you around!" Dream said with a smile and he waved to Sapnap and walked out of the music room. Sapnap collected all his belongings and put everything back the way it was. And then he walked out of the music room.

"I am glad popularity didn't get to him," Sapnap said with a smile. His best friend was still that same little kid at that sleepover they had all those years ago or one chapter ago if you are into that. As quick as high school came as quick as it was over.

"Yep and then you can tune it like that," Sapnap said as he began to tune the instrument. Right after high school, Sapnap got a well-paying job at a music store so he could save up for college. It was a cute shop right in front of a Mcdonald's. At the moment he was helping a little kid who was getting an instrument for the first time.

"See, doesn't it sound so much better," Sapnap said with a smile. He was sat on his knees in front of the child, so they wouldn't be intimidated by his height or something like that. The child laughed.

"It made a funny noise," They said with a smile and Sapnap nodded.

"That's the sound that it makes and if you put your finger there it will make a different noise. And you kinda half to run your fingers down it and it will make a different noise," Sapnap said, trying to explain it the best he could.

"Ooo, your right! It does make a different noise!" The kid said in a sort of celebratory tone and that is a word surprisingly. Sapnap nodded.

"And how much will it be?" The child's parental unit or guardian who had been standing there that whole time asked. Sapnap jumped up in shock, he had no clue they were standing there this whole time.

"Well since it is your first time coming in you get a discount. So that instrument would be over one thousand dollars to take home, but I will give it to you for two hundred and I will through in another item or instrument of your choice for free," Sapnap said with a smile.

"Are you even legally allowed to do that? Buddy go pick out something else you want," The guardian of the child said. And the child went off to pick something else.

"Nope! But I work here and the boss doesn't even pay me that much, despite me working full hours. But I never want a young musician or anyone who wants to play instruments, be not able to buy them, because they can't afford it," Sapnap said with a smile, and the parental unit gratefully paid and they left. Sapnap smiled.

"I love helping people," Sapnap said to himself.

"Ugh," Dream said. Dream leaned back and put his head back on his pillow. He couldn't get a job, neither did he know what he wanted to do with his life, so he didn't plan to go to college. He was still sat in his bedroom in the basement of his mother's house.

"Lunchtime!" Dream's mother called and Dream walked up the stairs of the basement and into the main house. Dream sat with his thirteen-year-old sister and they ate lunch.

"Momma, can I borrow some money?" Dream asked her with a smile. I forgot the mom's name. She looked up.

"I won't because you keep spending it on food and alcohol," She said and Dream threw his head back.

"Please mamma. I won't buy any stupid things," Dream begged and his mother sighed. She took out her wallet and handed him ten dollars. If he really needed the money he would make do with that.

"Your the best thank you," Dream said as he kissed his mother's head. Dream wasn't sure what he would buy yet, but he would save it or something. Dream got up and washed his dish and put it into the dishwasher. Dream walked back to the basement door.

"Buy a gym membership or something," His mom said and Dream just shook his head. She had been making sly comments about his weight ever since he stopped doing sports. 

"I'm too sexy for the gym," Dream said as he slammed the basement door and walked down the steps. He sat on his bed and laid back with his phone in hand.

🔥 _SapNap_ 🔥

_Hey, we haven't talked in a while and I was wondering if you want to hang out or something._

Dream clicked on the message as it popped up and he smiled. They hadn't hung out since high school or talked since high school or early in the chapter if you are into that. Dream really missed him and they were best friends, after all, so he started typing.

_Big Man Dre :)_

_Hi. How have you been? Yeah, we really haven't talked in a while. Do you want to meet up at the park sometime today? Since I am free all day every day._

Dream then waited for Sapnap's response. He was kind of nervous about what he would. Sapnap hadn't specified when he wanted to hang out or if he was free right now, so the free of being rejected got to Dream's head and he sat up nervously. Dream turned off his phone and after not even three seconds of waiting later, there was a ding.

🔥 _SapNap_ 🔥

_Oh yeah. We can meet up at three because I am going to get off work in less than five minutes. So I will see you in twenty minutes at SunFlower park?_

Dream smiled. Glad to see Sapnap wasn't too busy and could still hang out with his bestie. Dream began typing his answer to Sapnap's text message and Sapnap's response. 

_Big Man Dre :)_

Of course. I will see you at the park! Stay safe and have a nice walk or drove idiot.

**I hope you all liked it and have a nice day and stay safe! There will be seven chapters to this. Love you all and toodles!**

**Ya, that's about it. If anybody actually reads this, you request if you want. Bye and always remember this is a safe place for you to be yourself and love who you are. So I hope you have slept well, eaten enough today, staying hydrated, and getting enough time outside. This is now your happy place. If someone ever reads this, tell me how your day was. Well and another daily reminder that you are a beautiful smart little muffin and I hope you have a wonderful day/night or evening, whatever you prefer. And feel free to request if you want. But I only do fluff, because my heart can't take pain right now. /) have a nice day and stay safely hydrated.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of bad not gonna lie, but that's how all my stories are lol. I'm gonna sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes, I'm running on one hour of sleep, and it is twelve in the morning. Have a nice day and stay safe!


End file.
